freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Reza
Laura Ross is a major recurring character in Till Darkness Falls and The Broken Series. She is the mother of Ally Ross, and wife of Samuel Ross. History Born in 1976 to Henry Pearson and Sally Pearson, who were both witches, in Seaside. Her sister Miranda, was born before her, and was put up for adoption, unknown to Laura. The reasons why, because her parents were very young when they had her, and thought they were doing the right thing, and her mother's second cousin Mason Hathaway adopted her. In high school, as a Freshman, she was new, though a kind senior named Miranda Hathaway, later Smith, and formerly Pearson, befriended her. Knowing that Laura would someday become a witch when she turned 18, they became best friends. Her parents were shocked to see that their daughter Laura had became friends with their daughter they had gave up to their cousins, though they kept it a secret, and the Pearson's and Hathaway's were in the same coven with each other along with a few other powerful witch families. As she went through her schooling years, went to college, and met a fellow witch named Samuel Ross, the two fell in love quickly. In 1995, in her second year in college, she became pregnant with their daughter Ally. Though she feared she wouldn't be able to give her child a good life, she had doubts on weather or not to keep the baby, but Samuel assured her they will be alright, and they were. When Ally was born, the Ross family moved into a apartment to reside in till they graduated, and they married when she was 5 months pregnant. He became a very successful lawyer, and she opened a business, that helped people in need, they became rich. Her sister/friend Miranda Smith got pregnant around the same time as Laura, and had a daughter on the same day, Cel and Ally, who also became best friends and were unaware they were cousins. Despite being young parents, they made something of themselves. Upon learning Miranda was her sister, Laura was horrified when Miranda and her husband died, though then she didn't know, they were close friends when Miranda died. Till Darkness FallsCategory:Characters TBA The Broken Series Duplicity ''' TBA '''Conquer TBA Shady Skies TBA''' ' '''When The Sun Rises' TBA Appearance Laura had long medium blonde hair that she usually kept down or in a side pony tail. She has dark forest green eyes and pale skin. She was 5ft 5in tall, and wore dresses with flats often. Or slacks with a nice blouse. She sometimes would wear jeans with knee high boots, and her black leather jacket when she would go on runs for her coven, along with her husband. She also wears a necklace around her neck, the symbol of the Ross coven, her family. Personality Laura Ross is seen as a very gentle, kind, and caring person. She is very protective of her family, mostly her daughter Ally. When she sees visions of her loved ones in danger, she sometimes goes crazy and hurries to them. She is very anxious when she can't get to the danger right away, but when she does, she will take down anyone who harms her loved ones. She is very understanding, at first, when she discovered her daughter was a hybrid, she was shocked and surprised, but accepted it very fast, unlike her husband who was furious, but he would never harm his daughter, he would harm those who caused it. When she found out that Miranda was her sister, she was furious at her mother, the two really on speaking terms since the death of her father. When Sara had taken her and Samuel, and were used to draw Ally to turn off her humanity, so at her weakest point, Sara could make Ally her minion, Laura knew her daughter was strong enough to get through it. When she was turned into a hybrid, she accepted it quickly, but feared her coven would come and kill her and Samuel, but they left the coven, and decided to travel the world for a few months. Like her daughter Ally, she retained her humanity, it's like she never turned, she is very humane. Abilities * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. ** '''Shield Barriers - can be made with one or two witches, and it can protect the users in a shield, little to nothing can penetrate it ** Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People - '''Witches/Warlocks have the ability to tell relationship ties between two people, to know that someone is family, they must know or have a feeling of it to tell if it is true. ** '''Mind Control - '''Only seen to be done by powerful witches, though it can be done by any witch, witches can go into peoples minds and force them to do things, yet it only controls action, not emotion, and if the person is strong enough mental wise, they can break out of it with ease. ** '''Ability to sense when someone is in danger, and see visions of that person or group of people. - Seen mostly by Amber and Laura Ross, there is no other known witches able to do this, mostly the strongest of witches Hybrid Abilities ** Ability to compel other vampires '''- Sara was able to compel Elle to want to make love to Eddie, she also did it without hesitation. ** '''Heightened Strength - hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. ** Can use magic without tiring '''- due to being already dead, hybrids can extert more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. ** '''Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. ** Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. ** Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Laura has the ability to switch off her humanity. ** Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. ** Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. ** Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. ** Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. ** Fire Opal - '''She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses ** '''Sunlight (Hybrids Only) - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. ** Staked '''- Will result in permanent death ** '''Broken Neck - will subdue her for a short time ** 'Werewolf Bite '- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month.